Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Nightmare
by Kirichankokoro
Summary: Mio and Mayu escaped the fate of the crimson sacrifice, but at the price of Mio's sight. The two are continuing to live on, but will they be able to when they are slwoly pulled back into the hellish world of the lost village...?
1. Prolouge: Escape

Slowly I lowered the camera, watching the Kusabi hold his hands to his head and moan painfully as he was pulled down fading away. My heart raced still from the battle, as I turned to walk down the stairs under the shinto gate. I had a feeling Mayu was waiting for me, if she was Mayu anymore. Sae was controlling her I knew that. Thinking to much, I shrugged the though away. Reached the second set of stairs, a feeling came over me of heaviness, pulling me forward. My foot stepped on something that rustled and crunched under it's weight. Looking down I saw a slip of paper sticking from under my shoe. I knelt down and picked it up, reading it with curiosity.

_Yae, You came for me after all._  
_Please hurry, I'm right below._  
_I know you might not make it in time, but I'll wait for you until the end._  
_I'll wait forever..._  
_Sae._

So this was Sae's final letter to Yae, but Yae never came. Staring at the small letter for a moment I felt tears try to form, then slowly blinking them away and started down the stairs again, tucking the note in the small side pocket of my clothing. The past images of this place I had seen came into mind. The image of Sae being forced to walk, hung, and falling into darkness. I was walking down the same stairs Sae had. I could see Mayu now, standing before the hell mouth. I started into a run only to stop as I got closer to her. The expression on her face was of a deep daze, staring into the ground below her. Like a puppet waiting to have it's strings pulled. Seeing Mayu this way caused a horrified chill to run through me. For a few moments I didn't move, I couldn't from shock or maybe guilt for letting this happen. Then suddenly, she spoke.

"I kept waiting... In a dark, dark place..." She whispered, lifting her head up so that our eyes met. I listened to her voice closely, it was Mayu's body but it was Sae's voice. Was my sister still in there or had Sae taken over completely? Either way, I would leave here with her one way or another. My hands held onto the camera hanging losely by my side as I slowly stepped forward.

"Shall we begin?"

She said the words with no hint of an emotion in her voice. My eyes narrowed as I lifted the camera, but suddenly I could hear Mayu's small weak voice again. I was motionless as I watched her slowly. Listening to what she whispered.

"I'm falling... deeper... deeper... I'm melting, Mio... "  
I was hesitant at first, but then her voice returned. "Let's do this together... Deeper... Deeper..."

Sae laughed again, that wicked laugh that cut through me like a blade. Chilling me to the bone with fear and paralyzing me. It was so inhuman, so insane, it could drive someone mad. All the things Mayu said started running through my head instantly. We were born for this, it's our duty, we have to save the village. Did Mayu know from the beginning this would happened, since she chased the butterfly into the forest. What had shocked me the most were Mayu's few yet sudden words were running through my mind constantly, since the second after she had spoken them on the bridge.  
_The two chosen children shall be carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly, a butterfly that will save this village. It is how it was meant to be...  
_I can't accept that this was how it was meant to be, that we were born only to end here, that she was. Then... Was there no hope for her? Or me?

Gripping tightly I slowly raised the camera to my eyes peering through the lens, Sae was still standing and waiting for me. I stepped closer and suddenly she charged me, startling me that she had even moved. I heard the shutter close as the camera flashed. Sae jerked back and bent over with a high pitched scream. I lowered the camera looking at her as a thought came to mind. Could Mayu feel the pain as well? As her scream ended and silence filled the air, she stood straight to face me. When she did I watched in amazement as her clothes had changed from Mayu's dress to the blood stained kimono, her skin turning pale and eyes seeming to be crimson like the butterflies wings.

"Sae..." I whispered under my breath as her lips twisted into a grin, she laughed. Truthfully, I felt sorry for her, but even fi I did I wouldn't let her win. A mass of red malice formed around her feet and the ground starting to rise, the earth shaking beneath me making me stumble. Her arms extended as she charged at me again, my arms shoot up to defend my neck that I assumed she was after. My eyes were wide as I felt her icy cold hand gripped my wrist, screaming laughs of insanity escaping her mouth as t tightened. I felt pain everywhere over my body, flowing through me slowly and making me want to cry out. _We were born together, but we must live and die separately. It's how it was meant to be..._

With a shout I jerked away from her, "No, it's not meant to be that way!" I said furiously in my mind. My arms moved directly in front of my face as I aimed the camera obscura at Sae.

"Mio... My leg hurts, really bad..." Mayu's broken voice said as her lips didn't move, she stared at me with that evil smile. This was it, this would end here. Her attempts to trick me would not work anymore. Without any hesitation I pushed the button on the camera and watched, as the light flashed and Sae screamed, stumbling back to the very edge of the hell mouths massive hole. Within that small flash my eyes widened with realization, as I saw Mayu standing directly beside Sae. Free from her grasp. Her legs shaking and her body not stable as the two started to fall back. My fingers released the grip on the camera and let it fall, it didn't matte anymorer, I dropped to my knees as my hand flew into hers. Clasping tightly as possible. Sae's screams changing as she fell into the darkness below. I felt Mayu's finger twitch as she hung between life and death, my grip remained strong though.  
"Mayu!" I shouted to her, hoping she would reply. My eyes still closed in fear of what lied beneath her, as Itsuki had said.

"Mio!" She replied as I slowly opened them, turning to look at her. Suddenly a voice spoke in my mind, as I stared into the abyss below. Something small at first, then bigger and white. Hundreds, no thousands of tortured souls and Kusabi's lied below. My eyes flicked wildly between them all as I started to feel them burn like fire. The next thing that happened was almost a blur and by the end it was to me. I had hoisted Mayu to the ground safely, as I turned on my knees and grabbed my face. The burning steadily increasing as tears formed, my vision fading to only black as I shut my eyes tightly shaking my head, wishing for this pain and those visions to go away in my head. Mio's hands grabbing my back as she kept repeating her question, what was wrong with me? But slowly her voice faded as did my hands, then the ground, it was like I was floating and then I was completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Together Forever

_I can't remember, how we were able to leave the village. We were found passed out in the woods. And... That village is no more. -(Mio)_

_Mayu? Mayu? Please Mayu, hold on!  
_I could hear it, this voice in my mind. Calling to me, acompanied by a loud ringing in my ears. The first image that came to mind was Sae's face, followed by the sound of her shriking scream as she fell into the abyss. Suddenly I opened my eyes. That voice became clearer, unlike my blurry vision. It was Mio calling my name.

"Mio..?" I whispered, feeling my eyes grown heavy again. The images around me were blurred and dark, it was hard to make out exactly where I was or layed. I can remember a soft breeze blowing across my body, and something else tugging at my shoulders. But Mio's voice was guiding me to a clear vision.

"Mayu wake up, we did it. We finally escaped... Together..."  
_Those were the last words I remember hearing before I woke in the hospital, and somehow, everything changed..._

It was April. The scenery in the park before me, before us, was beautiful. The smell of fresh air mixed with the cherry blossoms, whichs leaves floated on the water was calming, the lake that reflected the suns golden glow within it was magical. Boats in the distance and many trees filled with life. The breeze was just cool enough in the hot summer tempature, as I sat on the bench with Mio by my side. We had been coming here every day since she had gotten out of the hospital. Sitting for hours not speaking a word to one anoter, just enojying the sounds and sights, our hands somehow everynow and then finding each other. I would tell Mio about things if they changed, but that was rare. This was a peaceful spot to sit. It was ours.

That day that hasn't passed for long still lingers in my thoughts. I can't remember how we left the village or anything about what happened right after Sae's grasp released me, but I do know that Mio was the one who saved me. I was shocked when I had awoken laying in a bed across from her. Unlike Mio, I only had to spend a few hours in the hospital with an IV, and take a little medication for the pain in my leg. Mio having to be looked after more and undergo surgery, but there was nothing they could have done for her. I knew this, I knew why too, but no one would have believed me if I told them the truth.

After putting it off for a while, my mind strated to wonder about things again. About the lost village, about Itsuki's spirit, and Sae's. How that first small voice in my mind made me gaze apon that butterfly and follow after it. Something calling to me and pulling, that I should have ignored. Glancing over at Mio I froze, she was staring straight ahead. Focused on the sounds around her, but her eyes sheltered by bandages, hiding from the suns bright light. Since that day that we were found together, since I saw what had become of Mio after she saved me. I always felt it was my fault and wondered, was I worth the price she had paid?

"Mio?" I whispered softly trying not to startle her.  
Her head tilted to me instantly, "Yeah?"  
"I... I was thinking, about the village again and how if I hadn't followed that butterfly...you would have never lost your sight and-"

"Don't say such things. I don't regret what I did to save you." She said answering the question in my mind. They say that twins are connected always, through heart, soul and mind. Even when they are far apart, are close to one another. I believed this is true. Many times me and Mio had finished eachothers sentances, answered thoughts that we had not even spoken, and siad the exact same thing without even trying.  
"Please don't think that it's your fault. I should have listened. I shouldn't have look in but I... Just forget about it, thats all behind us now." Mio said giving me a small smile as she lowered her head down. If she could have seen, she would know she was staring into the crystal clear water below. I didn't completely think it was my fault at first, I felt we were choosen for what happened. Like it was destiny, only we made out own ending to the story. But I wondered if it really was over. Was Sae's spirit at rest amung the others? Or was she still suffering, waiting forever in her own hell, for Yae to come for her. Mio's instant reaction to my question, that had interupted me was somewhat shocking to see her do, but I nodded as I took her hand in mine and leand closer hugging her arm.

"Mio, let's go now."

"Ok." She whispered as she stood to her feet slowly.

Looking apon her, I thought of many other things, but I let them be for now. Letting Mio walk ahead of me as I smiled, the words easily came to mind once again, of our special promise we had made that day. Where the river once was, and now was no more. _Together Forever._

Mio and I sat at the small table in living room area, a small plate of cakes I had picked out and hot green tea before us. It had been Mio's idea, she asked me to make her some tea, and now we sat calmly as I poured another cup. The smell was sweet from the rising steam. It was just the two of us at the moment, Kei was late because of work without doubt. Still it didn't matter, it was nice for it to be just us two. Passing the cup to Mio she blew on it softly before drinking, the silence between us was thick for a while. My mind starting to wonder about Sae and Yae. Had they once sat like this together, drinking tea in the summer and enojoying their time together. I knew Mio wanted to put all of this behind her, but since then I have had this odd feeling, like we had forgotten something. Something that was very importent.

"Mio, do you think that... Do you think Sae still exists? Do you think Yae will ever come for her?" I said slowly hoping not to upset her. But I couldn't help it, I was dieing to talk about it, to ask things even if they could not be answered, I could never forget what happened to us. It was impossible and I could feel that Mio was thinking the same thing, somewhere within herself, she had to have questions and comments like I did.

"I don't think Sae is trapped anymore, even without Yae there we sent her back into the hell mouth. She is resting I believe, if not thought then she will stay down there forever. She can't hurt you or me anymore so don't worry."

I nodded, "Yes I know but Mio, I don't want to forget, at least not completely. I can't honestly. When I was one with Sae, I felt her pain and loss and a part of me still can't help but to feel sad for her. It's like somehow her emotions, a few of them, stuck with me."

With creases from her eyebrows and a small frown Mio sat down the tea cup she held too quickly. A bit of the tea sloshing over onto the small table. This bothered me, I was afraid I had made her upset, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted her to understand me is all.

"I understand that you can't forget, but I have to live with it too. And honestly I don't want to remember anymore. I want to try to forget it all, it was nothing but a nightmare. Always losing you and trying to save you, being alone and attacked by all those restless spirits and praying I wouldn't find you the same way as them. Hoping you would not be sucked into that evil place and never return to me. Mayu, just leave this be, for me. It's bad enough that with my eyes I'll never be able to-" Her words were cut off as the door to the room slid open, Kei stepping in with a bag and house slippers on leaving his shoes behind.

"Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in research again. I got dinner though. So who's hungry?" Kei said with a big grin.

I glanced down at my untoched tea then looked back to Mio who was already staniding, "Sorry I was just heading to bed, Mayu will you help me?"

"Yeah." I said in a low tone as I took her hand at the stairs. From the look on his face I could tell, Kei was a little worried and sad. But he of all people still didn't know the truth about what had happened to us. We never told him, only that we didn't remember anything. This was our secret. Forever it would remain. When the of us reached the top of the stairs, Kei was already gone into the kitchen. Mio stumbled on the last step, my grip tightened as I held onto her arm. For a moment we stayed like this, as small amounts of tears form in my eyes when I looked up at her. My leg was hurting, it had been somewhat since we were found, but I tried to ignore this pain because Mio's was worse.

"Mio, I'm sorry... I'm sorry."  
"I..." She started pausing. Her hand tightened in mine, "I'm sorry, let's just forget what I said, forget everything except right now. That we're together always and everything will be ok, I promise."

I smiled. "Didn't we always promise each other, together forever." I said starting to walk again, Mio stopping me as she didn't follow. Peering back at her, I saw that her face was frozen with a mixture of fear and sadness at my words, and ever thought I couldn't see her eyes, I was sure they were wide and surprised as mine. Those were the same words that I had said, before this had all started. I knew this, but I hadn't even thought of it before I spoke them.

"I didn't mean to... But I do mean it. Will always be together, thanks to you Mio. Forever." I whispered the last word, as my mouth formed into a small smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Recurring Nightmare

**Hello to all! ^_^  
Sorry for taking so much time away from this story, I missed it, so I'll start writing on it again more than once every three months lol! Enjoy!** **Please R&R! =D**

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

Honestly... I wanted to tell Mio the complete truth, but I wasn't sure how to without hurting her even more. It was obvious to me that she wasn't having the same dreams as I was, as I had been having since we returned home from the hospital that night. But she did know that something was happening with me. Every night since, I had fallen asleep quickly and woken within the lost village. It was different than a normal dream, like I was actually there but not there at all. An hour or so would pass like real time before I woke to the sound of our alarm. In these dreams I never saw Sae or any of the other ghosts we had encountered in the village before, but everything was the same. Only once, last time I dreamed, I caught a glimpse of a girl in a red kimono, but when I blinked she had vanished.  
I'm scared of this place but I'm also curious about it. Even if I know the history of what happened, I feel that there is more to be told of the story...like something wants me to know more, like something is pulling me further into the dream. So far, I have only gone as far as the bridge before the Kurosawa house. There's something odd about the water, something eerie about the fog that floats above, like you know something is creeping within it watching you. I could never bring myself to cross it, not without someone else, I'm to scared. Maybe if I focus really hard, I won't dream about that place again. And I can make Mio happy.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

Within this one small room, we have two beds with identical sheets of jade green. Two book shelves filled with almost exactly the same set of books, but a few rare ones here and there that are different. A desk that we shared and a few dolls that sit on a wall shelf along with other mementos. One closet, filled with matching clothes mostly and a few sets of shoes. Two school backpacks lean against the right wall, and an alarm cock that sits on a tiny table in between the two beds for both of us to reach when it sounds. On our desk we have a photo of us and Kei from when we were at the last new years festival together. A few pages of left over homework from when we went missing remained in neat stacks to the side, and other things for school work, a laptop we also shared at times, and a medium sized waterfall machine that use to belong to our mother. At night it helps me sleep easier. The sound of the gentle water flowing along bamboo is peaceful and relaxing like the rain. I can't stand the silence of the dark anymore.

Mayu, as far as I can tell is already fast asleep across from me breathing slowly. Even if I can't see her I remember how she looks. She always looked so peaceful when she slept, almost like a small child in ways. I can't sleep yet. My mind is racing with questions and thoughts now, because of her questions from this morning. I think about these things too. Even if I don't want to think about them, I can't help it. Who could after the dramatic horror we went through? I know Mayu was emotionally scared from that incident as well, but I feel like it was more threatening than interesting or worth remembering, unlike she does. I don't want ask questions, I don't want the past to come back or to have answers about spirits that tried to kill me revealed. None of this can help me move on and forget it all, I want to forget everything. I want nothing to do with that place ever again. I almost lost her in that village. Still, it won't let my mind be. They say that twins are eternally connected through many things, so maybe even though I can let this go, Mayu can't. But...she must. I sighed heavily rolling to my back, "Mayu... Please have sweet dreams and please forgive me for being so harsh earlier..." I whisper.

* * *

I felt a cool gust of wind against my face, as I stood perfectly still with my eyes still shut tightly. The smell that filled the air was familiar to me, this smell haunted my memory, it was no coincidence. Rustling of trees echoed around me, as I felt something brush against my arm that was warm. Struck with an unreal fear I had tried to forget for so long, I gasped for air as I felt my chest tighten with pain, shivering in the night air. Stolen away from my soft warm bed and thrown into an impossible scenario. But it couldn't be the place I thought it was, could it? My eyes opened to slits and that's when I realized the bandages were gone, I could see. Everything was still blurry and dark but my eyes suddenly shot to the sky and focused on the illuminating full moon, a touch of red shaded the top of it. My vision was crystal clear like it use to be, it had returned.  
"I-I..." That's all I could do at first was stutter the word, as I tried to make since of what was happening. I was definitely dreaming. I had to be, because there was no way this was possible or real. Still my mind told me otherwise. As the wind howled around me my eyes darted to the right, seeing a familiar tree. One that once sheltered me and Mayu for a small while in hiding. The old tree with the red pinwheels, and then I slowly turned and stared up at the shrine before me. It's staircase was a long painful walk that twisted up to the large doors. This was the spot where me and Mayu had almost escaped at, if only things had ended the way they should have. Still, I had been able to save her and that was all that had mattered to me then. Tears almost formed in my eyes at this sight, because I wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else in the world then here.  
"This can't be possible..." I whispered as me feet suddenly moved on their own. Taking one step at a time, I climbed toward the shrine. I wasn't sure if it was because of my curiosity to how real this dream was, or if that something was calling to me in a small voice in the night wind. Whatever it was, I had to know. I had to follow it. As I hurried I could almost swear I heard another pair of footsteps behind me, as suddenly Mayu's faint words of the past echoed in my brain. Mio...my leg...hurts... It seemed like so long ago yet so recent that she had said it, when we had once been trapped here. Unable to resist I glanced behind me into the darkness, but I found only that I was alone, yet somehow I was thankful not to see something. I had to reach the top and when I finally did, I stood in shock. My mouth gaping open as my newly returned vision peered upon the last thing I expected to see. A crimson butterfly.  
It was fluttering low before the shrine doors, which had the same image painted on it but did no justice to the real thing. This instantly gave me a chill, because the first thought that came to mind was that Sae was still alive, but how was that possible? As I followed it quickly, the butterfly vanished into the doors, melting behind it from my sight, which suddenly creaked open before me as if welcoming me back into the nightmare.  
"Mio..." A soft familiar voice whispered from within the shrine. I felt a jolt of fear surge through me as I stumbled to stop. The fires that once burned were blow out, a thick wall of darkness awaited at the entrance. Part of me didn't want to know what waited inside those doors, then as if my thoughts has been read, the torches within were engulfed with flames that burned brightly.  
"Mio, help me... Please..." The voice whispered again as if it was right beside me, sending an eerie chill down my spin. Though as I listened to it closely I realized that it wasn't unfamiliar anymore, it sounded just like Mayu. If this was just a horrible dream, because she had spoken of past things that evening, then why else wouldn't I dream of Mayu, but another thought that it was all to real came to mind as well. The voice beckoned to me again and with a shivering breath I suddenly found myself before the small table within the shrine. It has happened to fast, like the blink of an eye. I was staring down at the small mirror which sat between two crimson butterfly statues, a folded fan lay closed before it.

Though I wasn't familiar with such a thing, I was sure it had something to do with a ritual that use to be preformed within the shrine. A strong sound of gusting winds startled me slightly, as I glanced over to the wooden fence that sheltered other from what lay behind the small table, the stone door that had once been sealed. Peering at the large gaping hole that I knew I could use to access it, I took a look at the shrine doors to see they were closed, then carefully made my way back behind the fence. There within the dim lights that flickered I saw the stone door, that was covered in sacred seals, pulled wide open revealing stone steps. This was it, our way out. Only things hasn't worked out as we had planned.  
When I glanced back at the table through the white sheets that hung lose from the top of the wooden fence, I could see a figure in red. I froze and became as silent as possible, though I was sure whoever it was knew I was there. The cloth didn't hang down to my feet.

"Over here. Take the mirror Mio." Mayu's voice suddenly whispered. Eager to see her and determined to find out what exactly this dream meant, I quickly ducked under and returned to the other side of the shrine, but when my eyes fell before the table she was gone from sight.

"Mayu, where are you?"  
A rustle from the left caught my attention. "I'm here, please help me Mio. The mirror, break the mirror."  
"The mirror?" I asked, glancing to it. The small round mirror sat on a golden stand elegantly, and slowly I took it in my hands and gazed into it, the reflection was twisted and blurred of my face. Impossible to see any detail. "What is this?"  
"Break it Mio and help me..." He voice was becoming weaker from the sound, as her footsteps faded into the darkness. My eyes darted for a moment as I tried to think, but it was no use. This didn't make any sense to me at all. With fear that this wasn't a dream, what Mayu had been trying to talk to me about actually meant something and that she was in trouble, I didn't give it a second thought. I lifted the mirror high above my head then threw it with force into the wall across from me. When it shattered, I had expected it to in a million tiny pieces, but instead it simply cracked down the middle and fell the floor.  
"Mayu? I did it, where are you? Mayu?" I called frantically. From no where I felt an icy cold pain in my shoulder, that caused all my nerves within the area to tingle in pain. Shouting in protest I turned quickly to see something I never thought I would see again, Sae Kurosawa smiling at me wickedly.

"Yae, you came back for me after all." Her raspy voice whispered in my ear. Struck with a paralyzing fear all I could do was stand there, wide eyes as a deer in the headlights, as Sae slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close.


	4. Chapter 3: The Promise

**Hello! ^.^  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad that you're liking the story, and I can't wait to post more! Here's Ch.3. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Mio's POV**

When my eyes suddenly opened into the real world, they were greeted by the bandages wrapped securely around my head. I knew this was the real world, because I could no longer see as I had before. My hands were instantly pushing the covers off me, as I stood from my bed only to trip forward to the ground. Though I couldn't see completely, if it was daylight or night I could tell that much, because as soon as I forced the bandages off my head the light of the sun from our window burned them. I had never really been sure why the daylight felt like fire, but from the moment I had looked into that pit, I saw so many horrific things that seemed unimaginable to a normal person. I felt their pain within me and the first thought that came to mind was the question of whether or not I was going to die.

My fingers dug into the soft carpet of out bedroom floor, I lay there and couldn't do anything but scream. Because of pain in my eyes, because of the nightmare that had revealed Sae Kurosawa, and because I knew right then and there that I would never be able to forget the events that happened in that village, no matter how hard I tried.

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

I had been dreaming again about the village. I was completely alone standing at the edge of the bridge, to afraid to walk on and to curious to turn back. But my dream shattered away when I heard Mio scream. I shot up from my pillow glancing around, though it didn't take me long to find her. Mio was in the middle of the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks and mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. I couldn't manage to move closer to her yet, because I was to startled at what I saw.

Since Mio had left the hospital, she had worn the bandages daily till they needed to be changed. Both me and Kei changed them for her, since she couldn't exactly do it herself yet, but each time we had Mio had always left her eyes closed. This was the first time I saw them clearly opened before me, and it gave me a chill of terror to look at my poor sister. Her eyes were missing pupils, completely white in color, with thick blood shot veins coming from the edges. She almost looked like one of the helpless ghosts I had seen in the village begging for help.

A thought came to mind as I retraced my memories of the Lost Village. Was this what the mourners ghosts had looked like when they were alive? Had their eyes looked bleached of color with bloody red veins that seemed to pulse when looked right into?

"Mayu... Are you there? I can't see, it hurts!"

My body reacted to Mio's cries before I could even think about doing it, I was on my knees beside her, wrapping my arms around her. Mio berried her face into my chest as her sobs continued for a while longer. It was odd, usually I was the one who cried or became scared. The one who was running to her for help. It was like just for this moment, our roles were reversed.

"I'm here Mio, every things alright." Unable to help it I linger on silently for a moment without asking the question I know I want to be answered, but finally after everything is quiet and calm and Mio is lifting her head with her eyes closed, I give a small smile and continue. "What happened to you?"

"I...had a dream about the village..." Her words came out almost in broken whispers, as I couldn't believe what she said. In ways it's said that twins are connected, I believe this even more now that I know Mio also dreamed of the village, but it seemed to frighten her more than it had me. We had both been through what some would easily call hell in Minakami village, but to have escaped only to fear the possibility of returning was worse than being there in the first place. I quietly picked the bandages that lay on the floor beside her up, they were damp with sweat, unusable anymore.

"It's alright Mio I'm here. I wanted to tell you, that I'm dreaming of the village as well. It's a bit of a relief to know I'm not the only one, but also a shock. Wait here I'll get more bandages."

As I rose and stood I suddenly felt Mio's hand on my ankle, she was looking up at me with a horribly frightened expression, though her eyes were still closed. "Mayu I saw her, I saw Sae! She's coming back for us!" She shouted at me as small tears flowed from under her eyelids again. That was one thing that I hadn't counted on hearing Mio say. In my dream I had only been walking in the village, in control of my own body, completely alone except for a glimpse of that one woman, but if it was Sae or not I couldn't tell.

After Mio had defeated her and I was free from her grasp, though I assumed I would have to do the ritual, I felt all ties of emotions such as those and memories float away like a cloud in the sky. Still those feeling were gone and nothing had approached me, so why would Mio see Sae before I had? If she was really back, her goal would be as before, to finish the ritual and free her captive soul from the hellish abyss. At least I believe it would be. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise it! Haven't you seen her? You said you're dreaming of the village too, so you must have seen something right Mayu?"

I didn't say anything at first, knowing I had seen the one woman in a red kimono, but I was positive for the time being that it wasn't Sae Kurosawa or Yae. Since I hadn't seen their face though, I hoped I was right.

"No... I haven't see anything in my dreams, I'm always alone."

Mio reached her hand up and I helped her slowly stand. "I don't want to go back there, we can't. I'm afraid that if we do we won't survive a second time..." She trailed off with a grim expression, her eyes opening for a moment to slits then closing quickly from the lights rays.

Our windows didn't have but small curtains and they were still open from the night before. Shutting them I sighed, unsure exactly what to say. Mio was right. It was luck that we escaped the first time, and with her injured like this, but to face Sae another time after we had done so much. After all the ghost fights and all the puzzles and my mindless wandering, though I was aware of things I couldn't stop myself. What would be the outcome of another battle with Sae?

"Mayu..." Mio paused a moment before she looked directly at me, sending a chill down my spin at the thought of what she had said before. "What exactly happened to you in your dreams?"

* * *

**Mio's POV**

After Mayu had replaced the bandages on my eyes, somehow they helped me feel a little bit better though not much considering the situation, we sat in the living room on the couch side by side. Mayu had told me everything that had happened, which wasn't much. She had only just started dreaming of the village, and I had followed in her footsteps. I wondered if it was possible that I only started dreaming of it because she had, or if my accepting what had happened had made me do so. Either way, she hadn't seen Sae like I had and that worried me.

"So you see, after I broke this small mirror in the shrine, Sae appeared behind me. And another thing... She called me Yae."

Mayu blinked as she thought for a moment about this. Though I had assumed that Sae thought of me as Yae, she had never actually called me Yae till now.

"Didn't she call you Yae before?" Mayu asked as if psychic.

"I don't think...maybe, but I can't remember to be honest. There was so much going on in that village, it's hard to recall small details like that. When Sae was ever chasing me, I was to scared to hear all her words. All I could think about was escaping."

We both sat there in silence for a while, not exactly sure what to say, what to talk about. Though it was possible that Sae might be back, we couldn't know till we dreamed again. There was nothing else to do with our time but wait.

"Hey Mayu, remember when we use to play by that stream? The one we were at before we got trapped in the village that day. Is it still there or did they begin building yet?"

Mayu gave a small sigh before answering me, which I could gather was because she had been thinking. "No it's still there. When we went missing and Kei told them where we had gone, they moved the date to sometime next month for that. Why?"

As much as I didn't like the idea of it my mind still wondered on the subject of returning to the village once more. "Maybe... If we go back there we can stop her for good." I said. I wanted to believe that we could, but what could we do? The camera was long gone after I had dropped it in the hellish abyss, plus part of me still wondered if it was just nightmare related and Sae hadn't returned for us.

"Mio, I think we should go back then. I wanna know if this is only a dream I'm having or something more." I felt Mayu take my hands in hers clasping them tightly. "We always promised together forever... We won before right? We can do it again I think, I hope..."

"Don't speak like that. I won't let Sae hurt you again. We will be together forever, I promise." It took a moment to realize that my eyes were already wet with small tears that soaked into the bandages. For some reason it brought back memories from waking in the hospital at once. The smell of bleach and something mixed still stuck in my nose. I couldn't see and began to panic. Then Mayu's voice had greeted my ears and everything seemed to be alright somehow.

"I promise." The words repeated from my mouth as she hugged me close. Part of me could imagine Sae's wicked smile on Mayu's innocent face, but as long as I was here that wasn't going to happen to her again. Nothing would harm my dear sister, not even if it meant my own death for her life. 


	5. Chapter 4: Safe For Now

**Hi everyone! Hope you guys are looking forward to this chapter, I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer, promise! ^_^  
Please read and review and thank you again for your comments on the story so far! =D**

* * *

**Mayu's POV  
**  
For a long while Mio and I talked of past things from the village, that brought up a lot of memories for not only me, but her too I'm sure. Even though I followed Sae and at times she somehow controlled me, I could still see, feel, and hear what was going on around me. I was powerless to stop the pain that Mio felt each time I left her behind. But it seemed like fighting for what I wanted was hopeless until she released me from her grasp, even then I knew she wouldn't leave me alone forever, and that we could not leave the village. At least not unless I was dead, we would still be together, when we became one. When we became a crimson butterfly.

Sae showed me things of her own past. She and Yae were so close, but after the failing of Itsuki and Mutsuki's ritual, everything was changed. All the plans, all the hopes they had, suddenly slipped from their grasps in the blink of an eye. And so, Sae had convinced herself that as long as they became one and were together forever in such a form, she would still be happy. That and knowing that her beloved sister was able to live on with her own life. But Yae left her behind.

I'm not completely sure if it was fear that drove her to leave her sister, or hope that she may one day return to get her. Either way the moment Yae let go of Sae's hand, she was doomed to become a hellish spirit seeking nothing but revenge and her sisters return.

After the small incident with Mio that morning, I was beginning to think more of the dream I had. Just knowing that she too was having it somehow made me feel less alone. I wanted to make it go away for both of us. Like writing words on a paper and tossing it into the garbage, if only it was that simple to forget. I tried shaking the thoughts from my head, as I slid close our closet door, but it only made me realize that it wasn't going to be easy. We had been chosen, that's what Sae had once whispered to me. It felt more like an inescapable curse.

As I departed from the staircase I saw Mio waiting for me in the living room. She was in a simple dark blue dress with a white ribbon at the waist, sitting before the television. It was stupid of me to think for a moment that she must be enjoying the program since she was dead set on it, but when the soft bandages around her eyes came into view I realized she was only listening to it patently.

"Mio I'm ready. I put on the black version of your dress so we could match."

She smiled slightly as she stood, something was off about her reaction but I assumed it was because of the recent news of Sae. "That's great. Mayu, where did you say we were going again?"

"Kei asked if we would get a few things for dinner tonight, he's going to cook again. Also I wanted to stop by the book store and look for something, if that's alright?" Though I knew she couldn't see my sad expression at the request I made, knowing she couldn't see to read, for some reason I still tried to hide it when she turned her head in my direction. Oddly enough she could tell my reaction in my words.

"It's OK Mayu, don't worry about me. I'll listening to something on the computer like before."

It was still quite new, but one of the three bookstores in our area had a neat row of computers that were available to the public for a limited time. You could check your email, or even listen to an audio book or music if you liked.

"Thank you Mio, shall we?" I took her hand in mine and lead her along the small entrance hallway of our home as we left. I liked that things were somewhat normal again between us. We were so in tune with one another's feelings, it always amazed me at how Mio knew exactly what to say, and made me happy to know I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Mio's POV**

The walk to the grocery store was a lot nicer than I had thought. It was said that it might rain today, but as me and Mayu found, the sky was crystal clear. Even if I couldn't see it I could easily remember what it looked like in mind, and the feeling of the warm sun against my skin only made my imagination of it more exciting. Before shopping me and Mayu stopped at a small vendor on a street corner and each enjoyed a small stick of fried squid. It reminded me of the past summers together, when we would enjoy such a thing and then spend the day at the beach. Of course I knew things like this could still happen, but in all truth it wouldn't ever be the same as it had once been before.

Most of the time Mayu was shopping I sat on a bench outside the store. It was only one time that I stood for a bit to stretch my legs before I though that I might look silly standing alone instead of sitting. When she returned she revealed that the dish we were having was something simple, sukiyaki. I had always enjoyed this dish because of the sweet soy sauce broth it had.

"It's funny, I can't remember the last time we ate this. Kei is always making curry and rice when he's home late or bringing something from fast food we don't need." I laughed for the first time in a long time, as Mayu joined me. It felt good to be cheerful for the moment. Somehow having such happy emotions after what I had dreamed of oddly made me feel sort of safe.

"Yeah that's true he always seems to." Mayu agreed as we walked, she was still holding my hand firmly enough though, as if I might break away and flee like a small child would. It was hard at times in the past to believe that Mayu was in fact the elder twin, she always relied on me in so many ways, but now it was like our roles had been switched. Maybe it was fate but either way I was happy knowing I still had her by my side.

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

When we finally reached the small book store I left Mio listening to music as I had planned. Originally I was only coming here to look for some kind of light novel to read in bored times, but then I got to thinking a little more about the possibility of finding information about the village and possibly Yae. I know it was a long shot, but it was worth looking into.

My fingers grazed the tops of the books in the small folklore section of the book store. Most of the books look extremely old like the ones we saw in the village, some are even in scroll forms, but between all of them and the newer ones I don't see anything familiar. There are few stories of villages and from the ones I read nothing begins or ends like the one I had came to know.

At the point of giving up I came across one that was similar as far as the disappearance of an nameless village, that travelers and hikers got lost in if they followed the trail, but it mentioned nothing of twin maiden statues or anything that had happened to us. Of course I didn't expect to find something to detailed, considering that as far as we knew all those who had become lost were now dead. As for finding something about Yae, it seemed an impossible task.

Nearing the edge of the shelf I was glancing over I noticed a book titled, 'Famous Folklorist' in bold red letters on the binding. For some reason it made me curious enough to look at it, and come to find out it was about the lives of men who were Folklorists and such. This reminded me of the poor man who had became a kusabi in the village, though his name escaped my mind I felt just a sad for him. It was a fair price for the book and within my spending range, so I bought it quickly and returned to Mio, who was still sitting with a small smile listening to music of some kind.

"Mio I'm ready to go." I said slowly taking the headphones off of her ears.

"OK. Did you find anything interesting?"

It took me a moment to answer this, because all though I didn't want to lie to Mio I didn't want to tell her the truth, for some reason it didn't seem important to do so right now. "Yeah, I found an interesting romantic novel to buy. I'll tell you more later we should hurry home, Kei is waiting on us."

Flawlessly Mio smiled back at me and nodded without showing a hint of knowing that I had lied. I began to wonder if this was true or if she was that good an actress, either way I still felt guilty. Maybe though, this book that had somehow drawn me to itself would help in the future, and another thought crossed my mind then. Would I dream of the village tonight?

* * *

**Mio's POV**

When we returned home Mayu and I started making dinner, Kei was in his study working on something related to an old tale of a haunted well, something like that. He normally told us about his work when we ate, but sometimes I wished he wouldn't considering what me and Mayu had been through. I couldn't blame him though since he had no way of knowing what happened and we promised we wouldn't tell him.

Mayu had placed me before the sink and I washed vegetables as she cut and cooked them. I could not help but feel a little useless without my sight, but I knew the house well enough that I could at least move from the kitchen to the living room while waiting. But by the time I had turned the television on for sound dinner was ready. Kei joined us soon after and before we could take a bite of our food started into the story of his work.

"You girls know about the story I'm working on right?" He asked.

"Yes of course. What's new?"

"Well, when I visited the site of the well this morning I could of sworn I saw someone standing behind it, but before I could take a photo they vanished. I have a strong feeling that this urban legend is quite true."

I heard Mayu give a small sign before she answered him, though I guess Kei didn't notice it. "Wow that's amazing! I wish we could have came with you." The enthusiasm in her voice sounded slightly fake, but close enough to real not to give her away. I couldn't help but smirk at the look I imagined on her face.

"Yeah Kei it sounds unbelievable. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

He thank me, and we continued on with the same conversation of the events till dinner came to an end. When Mayu and I were alone in our room changing for bed, I felt a sudden shudder run over my body when the thought of dreaming came to mind. When I was younger, I use to look forward to such a thing. Our minds creating something so magical and unreal was amazing to me, but now that I had dreamed of the village I couldn't stand the thought of what might possibly happen when I closed my eyes.

"Mayu... Do you think that..."

"We'll dream of the village again?" She finished my sentence. This didn't shock me, considering that we were so close, but it did make me worry for her. That maybe she might be the only one who would dream of that horrid place, and if she was somehow to run into Sae or worse, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Mio, just for tonight maybe we could share a bed?" Mayu asked, her tone sounded frightened, but I could understand why. Unlike a good amount of most Japanese, Kei had bought us western style beds when we moved in with him, since he too had one and preferred them. They were comfortable to be honest, and though a single person size me and Mayu sometimes curled close to one another and shared a bed when scared. Being close to her made me feel safe, she was my sister no matter what happened and I loved her.

"Of course." I smiled as she lead me toward the left side of the room. Even if I couldn't see my body could remember enough that I didn't need help laying down beside her, our hands clasped together as we both silently drifted into a deep sleep. Feeling safe and secure. It wasn't until I felt a light breeze of wind against my arms, that my heart started to race and my eyes fell upon Mayu's face for the first time since I had battled Sae.


	6. Chapter 5: The Past

**Mio's POV**  
Without a doubt in my mind I knew that this was another dream. Yet the cool air that blew over my body, the tingling sensation of goosebumps across my arms, seemed all to real to be a dream. It was almost like we had been spirited away to this place in our sleep. Our bodies had left the nightmare behind when we were found in the woods, but our souls were still trapped in this village, thanks to Sae, or possibly because of all the lost spirits within it. At the thought of this I wonder and fear, will we ever be able to truly escape? And if so, will it be alive or dead?  
Mayu's soft mumbles in her sleep grab my attention as I sit up, surveying our location.

The first thing I notice is a kimono on the far wall hanging elegantly, it's black with spider lilies and mist designs. Simply put it's beautiful, but it's the furthest from my mind. To my left I see a paper sliding door, most likely the closet, and a small alcove to the side with art scrolls hanging in it. To my left there are sets of book shelves fully stacked and Mayu sleeping soundly on a futon below. From the moment I see her I freeze.

With trembling hands I reach and pull the cover off of her, revealing a navy blue kimono that fits her body perfectly. This is when I think to look at myself. A quick glance and I confirm my suspicion, I'm also wearing one. Daylight is shining in from the small window and if I listen closely I can hear voices that carry in laughter or conversation in the distance.

"No... It can't be."

Upon my words Mayu mumbled something to low to hear as she opened her eyes. I somewhat wanted to cover them, cloud her vision like mine had been so she couldn't see where were now, back in this horrid village and even worse. If I was correct in thought, according to the way we were dressed, I feared the worst.

"Mio, is it morning already?"

"Yes... I think."

Mayu rubbed her eyes softly as she raised up to a sitting position. "I'm sorry Mio I forgot that-" She stopped mid sentence when her eyes met mine. For a seconds the world around us melted away from my vision, it was just the two of us and I was so happy to see her face, but it didn't take long for me to recover my thoughts and then the bliss moment shattered revealing the horrid truth. "Mio... Where are your bandages? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Listen to me." I took her hands in mine. "This isn't our home. Please don't get upset and try not to panic, I'm going to get us out of here."

Mayu looked at me as if the words I spoke were a foreign language. She didn't understand me now, but when her eyes started to wonder around the room I watched her expression change in the blink of an eye. It was the same frightened face I had looked at the first time we ended up in the village. "This is the village, but why is it daylight?" She whispered.  
It was daylight, something I hadn't thought about yet since noticing. In the cursed village it was always night. Not ever stars could be seen. Before I was able to even think of a possible answer for her, the door to the room slid open quickly as wooden sandals stomped against the floor.  
"Why are you two still in the guest room? You're father is looking for you. Did you gather the tomes?"  
Mayu and I both turned at the same time to see a familiar face staring down upon us. A young man, dressed in a white yukata, with pale skin wide eyes waited for our reply. It took me a moment to recall where I knew his face from, but when I realized it was because of his smooth black hair I gasped. This man was Itsuki.  
"Itsuki!" Mayu beamed with shock. "You're alive!"  
"Alive? Sae did you have a bad dream?"  
My heart skipped a beat. "Sae?" My throat tightened from fear just by saying the name. The puzzle pieces in my mine were slowly starting to form a picture. This village, the daylight, the yukata we wore, Itsuki's actions as if he didn't remember us. It was like we've never been in this place before because according to the residents we hadn't, as Mio and Mayu. However it seemed we had and now were as none other than Yae and Sae. If this was another vivid nightmare, I wanted to wake up screaming now.

* * *

**Mayu's POV**  
Sae? It couldn't be, not him. Itsuki was the only one who knew the ritual was wrong, he tried to help me and Mio, even if it was to late. His hair was black, like it use to be before he and his twin brother, Mutsuki, did the ritual. But I already knew it had failed, which passed it on to Sae and Yae. Which means...  
I turned to Mio sitting across from me. The look on her face frozen as still as a mannequin, but her eyes revealed her emotions as if they were printed on paper before me. She was scared, worried, and just as confused as I was. But in a blink of my eyes everything seemed to fall into place. "We're... Sae and Yae..." Those few words were enough to shatter any relief I had once had in mind.  
"Sae, are you okay?" Itsuki's voice disrupted the silence in my mind. I looked up at him not completely sure what to say. What could I say? What would Sae say in this situation? I wasn't her, so how was I to know these things. Why were we here in this time and place? Was it possible that we were somehow reliving their lives before the ritual? They were dead, but at the same time they weren't anymore.

"I-I..." The words retreat from my mouth at first and I have to think quickly, but somehow it comes to me. "I just had a bad dream, that's all Itsuki."

He smiled warmly at me, a smile I had never seen before. It almost felt like it didn't belong. That it wasn't allowed in such a sad time, even if he hadn't become the person I'd known before yet.

"Good. Your father seeks an audience with you, he's waiting in the great hall."

Without another reply he turned and walked out sliding the door shut behind him. He seemed so much different then the Itsuki I had seen, of course his brother must still be alive, they were close. Maybe he and Sae grew closer after his death, or perhaps he can't show his feelings unless we are alone. Either way, I prayed that he would know something related to our being here now in this time. If not, would we ever wake up from this dream?

The first thing I plan to do is check on Mio. When I scoot over closer to her, it's not till I take her hand in mine that she finally seems to snap back into the present. Her eyes blink a few times and tears fall, though I'm not sure if it's from sadness or the fact she had been staring into space far to long. Either way, I understand. "It's alright Mio, we'll get through this somehow."

"But what can we do? I don't want to think about being Yae..."

I try to think of something to say in reply, but it doesn't seem to help much. "We have to wake up again right? So then we will know it's just a horrific dream. Kei, he'll wake us up in the morning and this will all be over." I try to smile. Mio had always been the stronger one, even if I am the eldest twin it always seemed the opposite. She took care of me, listened to my complaints and fears, watched out for me and was stronger than I could have ever been for her. It seemed now that those roles may be reversed slightly, Mio had suffered so much in the end of our last encounter within the village. Even if I was terrified I also found this place interesting, but she had wanted to be done with it, and because of the events that played out now... Mio finally snapped.

"What if there is no waking up Mayu? What if we're stuck like this? We know this story, we know the ending, it's the same no matter which we choose! Either I run and you die, or I stay and you die! ...How can I find any hope with those results?"

"But it might not be the end, it might just be a nightmare like before, remember? Even you said you had one that was life like as if you were really there."

She sighed heavily. "Nightmare doesn't even begin to explain this hellish place. Fine, say we aren't stuck here forever, what do we do?"

I wasn't completely sure. What could we do? There must be a reason behind all this, these dreams, or whatever they are. Mio had said hers was of Sae, but I hadn't seen her yet, just the strange woman in a red kimono. That couldn't be her, could it? There was basically only one thing we could attempt at this point. "We just have to wait it out, till we either understand the meaning of this or wake up. It's not like there's anything other options, so we'll pretend to be Sae and Yae." Mio cringed at the names and I couldn't blame her, they weren't my favorite ones to hear either.  
"Yeah, I guess so. You have to promise me something Mayu. No matter what happens please don't run off again on your own. I have a bad feeling in my gut about this and I'm not going to risk losing you again. We're leaving here, together."

The words echoed in my head once again, from that tragic sunny afternoon when we sat by the stream. Dreading the loss of one of our favorite playgrounds as children. Together forever. I hadn't believed it was possible till Mio defeated Sae, and now I was starting to feel that doubt again. For Mio's sake though, I won't think that way. I look into her eyes, the same tormented dark brown as mine, and stare for a moment before showing a small smile and nodding.

* * *

**Mio's POV**  
To see Mayu smile, even after everything we had just realized, somehow lightened my spirits enough that I too smiled back at her. Upon standing my vision began to blur and at first I was startled with fear that my sickness was returning, but as I blinked I knew that wasn't the reason. Small tears rolled down my cheeks. Tears of sadness for Mayu, tears of unexplainable horror for myself, and tears of confusion to why we were brought here were all formed into one. I immediately wipe them away. I can't afford to have a nervous break down, not here.  
"So where is the great hall located?"  
"Below us. We're in the Kurosawa house, don't you remember it Mio?"  
I look down t avoid rolling my eyes at her, it's not that I'm upset with her, but part of me can't grasp the situation. While I was alone searching for Mayu, all the while I was nothing but frightened at every turn and on the verge of a panic attack. Of course I surveyed my locations, but not every single detail. She was the only important things and I attempted to find her as quickly as possible. Even if I could remember the names of a few houses, there was no way I would remember every single room within them, yet somehow I had a feeling Mayu could.  
"Sorry... Perhaps it would be best if you lead the way before Itsuki comes back looking for us."  
"Alright. Stay close to me." She extended her hand to me and without a word I clasped onto it tightly. My stomach twisted at her words, it brought back to many memories, and almost each one was the same. I said stay close, Mayu ran off, so did that mean I was suppose to run off this time? I wouldn't of course. Oddly enough thinking like that made me smile for just a moment before we started walking. When Mayu slid the door open the hallway we had to followed seemed a little more familiar to me. I could recall the rain that night. It always rained when I was in this house, but when I exited there wasn't a drop in sight.  
"This man is Sae and Yae's-our father, so we have to remember to act like that's true, alright?" Mayu commented pulling me from thought.  
I nodded. "I'll remember don't worry." I said the words but part of me was worried that I would forget or step out of line, I desired more than anything that it wouldn't happen.


	7. Chapter 6: Itsuki's Promise

**Hi Everyone! So happy to update on this, I hope everyone's enjoying the story! Also just a quick note for anyone who doesn't know what an Irori is.  
Irori - A traditional sunken hearth common in Japan, used to heat the home and to cook food.  
Please read and review if you like! Always love to hear peoples comments, it helps me write. =)**

* * *

**Mayu's POV**

As we walk side by side with hands clasped tightly, the great hall that we all to well knew seemed to welcome our return. Sae's slaughter had happened here and just being in the room even if in the past state gave me chills, and memories far to gory to imagine. We sit close to the irori where a man by the name of Ryokan Kurosawa also sat. He was to be treated as if our father, though we knew that wasn't the truth.

A low fire gave off vast amounts of heat waves toward us. I would be lying if I said I wasn't cold, but I wasn't sure if it was from shock or the actual weather. To have to pretend such things and be related to these events all over again, was as horrid as being teased like a cat pawing at an out of reach toy. No matter how much we wanted it to end, we couldn't grasp it. Ryokan motioned for the others to leave the room, they did so all to quickly like scattering ants, except for Itsuki who took his time.

"My dear daughters, I trust you know why I've called you here?" His tone serious.

Mio attempted to speak but failed, her words lost in mumbles to low to almost not recognize. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, trying to reassure her things were alright, trying to calm her. Apparently though this was either uncommon or strange to our father, for he simple huffed a small breath of irritation and looked away from us for a few moments in silence.

It took all I had to keep my eyes staring at the floor, to be respectful, as I spoke. "I believe we do know father." Just saying the word seemed to strange.

"Itsuki and Mutsuki ritual has failed us, which means that the duty shall pass onto the both of you. Within a years time you'll perform the ritual to ensure the villages safety."

His features gave away no sign of regret or guilt, no sign of sorrow or anger. His words were so sincere that it seemed completely unthinkable to assume he was talking about something so realistic and horrifying. As if he were just simply informing us that we were to walk the dog or run to the store, of course those things are in another time period, but the way he spoke of the matter fit such actions. Did he even care at all?

Mio's fists were clinched tight in her lap, to the point her knuckles were white. "But, that's not our-"

"Not your what? Choice? Yae, you're the eldest and the most stubborn, but this is not a topic I am willing to compromise on. It has been decided and shall be done."

I could see Mio fighting back tears in her eyes, she couldn't lose control of her emotions, not now. If something were to happen and we were separated or locked away for strange behavior, then we wouldn't be able to attempt escaping.

I nodded. "Of course father we understand. Don't worry Yae, I'll be right there with you."

There was a top close to the door, as they slid open freely. Itsuki entered and walked straight toward Ryokan, then proceeded to whisper into his ear something I assume was important. For he stood instantly without word and left us. Itsuki stayed behind, sitting close to us as he took an empty cup from a small tray and offered us tea. Mio sat silently while I declined politely.

"I'm sure you two must have a lot of questions about whats happened."

"That's quite true, you see we-"

"No..." Mio spoke up above me. I paused in speech to look over at her, as finally she moved her eyes in Itsuki's direction. "We have no questions because they don't matter. We know the out come of this. I have to kill Sae and then end up alone and broken with anger and regret."

I was surprised that she remembered not to say my name, but Sae's name. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Almost as if time had slowed, then sped up all at once, Itsuki spoke.

"I know your pain Yae. Mutsuki and I never wanted to do the ritual, before we agreed to do the ritual we made a promise, that I would get you and Sae out of this village to a safe place."

"It won't work... We won't be able to leave this place..." Mio whispered.  
A questioning look crossed his face, and I knew then that it was showing. How different we were acting compared to the regular Sae and Yae. To cover this, I put a small smile on my face and acted as surprised as possible.

"Itsuki, you would risk such a things for us?"  
"Yes. You and Yae are very good friends to me and it was my brothers last wish that I get you to safety. This ritual is madness it can't continue."

It sounded like a good plan but I could already tell Mio didn't believe so, of course we knew that out come of the story, but as I sat there I thought. Maybe we could change it. If we took another path in the woods or were more careful, perhaps we really could escape together, then Yae and Sae's spirits might be at peace.  
Itsuki's parting words asked of us to meet him at the family alter room later that night. Mio and I agreed to this and when he was gone I turned toward her, her expression had changed slightly from sorrow to almost hopeful. "Do you really think there's a chance to escape?"  
"I think so. We know what happened so maybe if we're careful we can change the outcome." I felt sure of the words I said as if somehow defining the future, that's how at ease I was even if in this place. Like something was telling me that even if there were still horrific events awaiting us, at the end of the path was a shimmering light of freedom. But where these feeling came from was completely unknown to me, they were just strong emotions. Was it possible that one of the spirits here was trying to guide me? And what of Sae, would she still be filled with hate and seek revenge if things happened differently? I can only hope not and trust my instincts.  
"Do you want to explore the village in the daylight?" Mio smiled at me and it appeared to be genuine. "Considering when we were here it was always dark and disturbing, I thought maybe you'd be interested in seeing it in regular conditions."  
I felt my spirits lift at those words. "It's alright to look?"  
"Of course, besides what else do we have to do till we meet Itsuki. I know this place scared me and it still does, but you somehow bonded with it in ways, it's history and even the ghosts."  
This was true but not every spirit was kind to me. Even if I could feel and see things more than Mio had and understand them or still be curious of them, that didn't mean I wasn't frightened. But since she was doing this out of kindness, I agreed with her.

"Thank you Mio. It means a lot to me that you'd do this." I took her hand softly as she lead me with her from the room.

* * *

**Mio's POV  
**  
When we exited the Kurosawa house gates and stepped into the sun, I felt the cold chill that had been lingering over me melt away. Cherry blossoms were floating in the air faintly from some far off place. They followed the wind without regret. Right then and there I froze in place, watching a single petal swirl around close to only life was that simple, if only our path was that smooth. Just to follow the wind as far as we could from here.

"Mio?"

Mayu once again pulled me from my thoughts. I had to stop spacing out so much, not just because of where we were, but for her sake. From this point on everything we did together determined the outcome of what would happen to us in the end. I prayed that it was something happy, like in a storybook.

"I'm sorry, the cherry trees are so pretty. I couldn't help but stare."  
"It's alright. Who knows how much longer we'll be able to look around, if we stay here."  
This confused me slightly, considering what all we had talked about. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't you remember? Once preparation for the ritual begins, we'll be sealed away in the twin houses... Just like Yae and Sae were."  
We walked close together pass the Tachibana house, under the bridge were the broken neck maiden has once tormented me while trying to reach Mayu. As we passed the Kiryu house, it was from the window that I glances upon what looked like one of the twin dolls staring out. Just the thought of what happened made my stomach uneasy. As we passed a few villagers I tried to put on a smile for them, but my attempt was pointless with the way I felt.  
When the house was out of my sight and we were walking along the path of statues toward the old tree, the sound of chanting prayer and metal staffs rattling greeted my ears. Above the twisted long stairs path the priests of the shrine were gathering. Flashbacks occurred in mind of the various fights I'd had with them. Mayu must have felt uneasy to at their voices in the distance, for the look of her face changed to quickly I hadn't the time to blink.  
"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." I tried my best to comfort her which must have worked, because once out eyes met she smiled again.  
"I'll be fine. Just bad memories." She paused a moment to turn toward the old tree that once almost helped up escape this place. "Do you think it's possible to leave this way?"  
"I don't know. After what happened last time, I don't want to risk it. But... if we run through the forest, no matter what, you can't release my hand. We know what happened to Yae and Sae, so maybe we can change the outcome."  
Mayu nodded. "Of course. We promised, together forever."

* * *

**Mayu's POV  
**  
It seemed once things started to get better they always ended up taking a turn for the worst. From the moment I had finished my words and smiled at Mio, she had started acting strange. Her eyes were wide with what seemed like fear. She was shaking and clutching at her shoulders, glancing to each side of her but what she was looking for I was unsure. It was almost as if she hadn't heard a word I'd said, was that possible?  
"Mio, are you feeling bad? You don't look so good. We should return to the house."  
It happened so suddenly that I hadn't the chance to catch her. Mio fell to her knees with a cry of pain and in the small seconds to took me to reach my arms out to her, in a blink she was gone. Not a single trace of her remained as I grasped thin air. How could this be possible? Why was this happening?  
A tight pain formed in my chest as my breathing increased. My hand swear shaking. I couldn't be left here alone, I couldn't survive. Without Mio, everything would become unbalanced. I would become unbalanced. Had she actually been here this whole time, or had I been talking to someone else. Maybe Yae? But that was my sister, or was I already starting to go crazy? I can't help but question everything now from the moment we arrived here, and an even worse thought lingering in mind. Would Sae return? Where did Mio go, would she come back?  
Please Mio, don't leave me all alone here...

* * *

**Mio's POV  
**  
_Dear sister, are you running away once again?_

Those words echoed in my ears with a sharp laugh, though no one stood beside me to speak them, I felt sick at my stomach. Was it Sae returning after what had happened in the shrine? Even in the broad daylight with the warm sun shining down on both of us, I felt so cold. Almost as if icy hands gripped at my arms and legs pulling me in all directions. Pressure of an unknown presence forced it's way into my mind and clouded my vision with darkness. What was this? What was happening to me? Had it been because Mayu spoke those irritatingly simple words that were so sweet but dreadful all at once, that it triggered a memory and I was beginning to finally crack?  
Or was it possible that I was being... Possessed? Everything was silent, nothing was visible anymore. My hands rubbed along the top of what felt like a silk blanket, I was laying down. This was my bed... I was home again. But what about Mayu, was she alright? Had we finally awakened from the nightmare of the village?

"Mayu, can you hear me? Mayu?!" My words became frantic as I forced myself to a sitting position. It wasn't until I attempted opening my eyes that I remembered, I was blind in the real world. My fingers touched the soft bandages that had somehow returned to cover my eyes. It felt familiar, like home. No matter how much I had ever loathed missing my ability to see, no was the one time above all I prayed I had it back. Mayu hadn't answered me. Was she here with me, or possible still sleeping?  
My legs were somewhat numb when I stood, and almost twice I fell while shuffling toward her side of the room. When I could finally grasp part of her bed sheets I felt along her pillow. To my surprise before I could feel anything a hand touched my shoulder. "Mio I'm here." Mayu's voice was soft and welcoming as ever, without alarm or worry. So this confirmed my belief that it was just a nightmare I'd been having and we were home again. I sighed.  
"You scared me! But I'm glad you're alright." My hand intertwined with hers. "It was just a horrible dream after all."  
Just a dream.

* * *

**If this chapter is a little confusing at all, don't worry. All will be clear in the next one I promise.  
Until then, this shall keep you guessing lol. XD**


	8. Chapter 7: Sae

**Hi there everyone! =D  
Sorry for being gone so long! Ah I hate it! But I was busy, so I'm updating now though, ya! And for anyone who follows my Vocaloid or Silent Hill story it's getting updated next. Saa, hope you enjoy this chapter and more shall come! =)**

* * *

**Mayu's POV**  
Night had creeped closer than I'd expected it to in the village. I'd spent a while sitting by the shrine, trying to collect my thoughts about the days events that had passed far to quickly. After we left the first time everything was suppose to go back to normal. Mio even lost her sight as a price of saving me, but something brought us back here. Was it really Sae? I hadn't seen her yet. Now Mio was gone from my sight. I felt so alone, even if there were still others around me.  
I had no emotions on my face as I walked down the stairs. Perhaps this was all my imagination and Mio was waiting for me at the Kurosawa house. Something told me I wasn't that lucky though. It hadn't occurred to me till now but the pain in my leg had returned. I was on the verge of limping when from nowhere it seemed, Itsuki appeared beside me.  
"Are you feeling alright Sae?"  
"Just a little light headed. Where is Mi-I mean Yae? Have you seen her?"  
Itsuki appeared baffled at the question. "She was with you last I saw, did she leave you alone? It's not like you two to be apart."  
No it wasn't. Not just Sae and Yae but as who we are too, Mio and I never parted ways unless there was no choice. What could I do though? Itsuki didn't know us as who we really were but as who we are now in this twisted chain of events. If I tried to explain it to him or convince him I feared the outcome would only be worse than better.  
I spoke in a hushed tone. "I believe she returned home. I'll find her don't worry, we'll still meet as planned tonight." Then we parted ways.  
But would I really find her? If Mio was gone and Yae was dead, then who could take her place? Because of us had Sae forced a different path, one where Yae had ran alone completely and left her to do the ritual? I could feel my face flare up with heat, my eyes began to sting as tears tried to force their way out. My own emotions were controlling me again like a puppet, but as I walked past the gates of the Kurosawa house I tried to act calm as possible, because of the priests standing guard. They bowed to me as they always did and I nodded in return.  
So far everything in the village had been different from what I'd known. The people greeted me with warm smiles instead of twisted pale faces, though they were still burned into my memory. Even the bridge I walk across now to the Kurosawa house seems to have life. There are no rotting holes or black water, but crystal clear blue liquid with carp of gold and white swimming. No dead hands beckoning someone to their death or women in white gowns gripping at me in revenge. No one is dead.  
As I enter the house I see a glimpse of my father, or at least the man who is Sae's father. He pays me no attention but talks to someone else before him. I get the feeling that Sae and Yae were a lot closer like me and Mio for similar reasons. We lost our father to the forest and our mother fell ill, but even though they had a father it seemed like he paid them no time or tried to bond with them. All they had were each other. I'd never seen their mother, assuming she had died, and I wondered if I asked Itsuki about her if he would tell me anything. Maybe it's better left alone.  
When I am finally alone in our room, staring at a set of twin dolls that sits on a shelf close by, I can no longer hold in my sorrow. Tears roll down my cheeks and fall to the floor. I've seen no sign of Mio yet or anyone else that could be my lost twin, which frightens me. I know I'm not the stronger one, Mio always has been. Without her I'm lost. If she's not here to help me then I don't know what will become of me. I'm not strong, I'm weak. I admit that and I know that without her, I can't survive this nightmare.  
Light footsteps in the hallway silence my sobs. I expect it to be someone my father sent to get me or possibly Itsuki, though I'd just seen him. The priests might be coming to take me away. No matter who, I was already shaking. Hiding like a small child might from a stranger, I ducked behind the changing screen where only candle light and the wall could be found. From here I could peek at the sliding door. My heart raced.  
Of all people I could imagine, I never thought it would be who it was. Walking in so lightly that she almost didn't make a sound. At first I was baffled. Standing in the exact same Kimono that matched mine, only slightly loser, she smiled down at me from where she stood.  
"Mio? ...No, you're not Mio." Which only left me with one sure thought of who she was. Yae.

* * *

**Mio's POV**  
Things had improved dramatically it seemed in only the few short hours since I'd woke this morning. To say things had returned to normal was to easy, for me and Mayu hadn't spoken a word about the village to one another. It had just been a dream it seemed a horrific one at that. But it also left me to wonder why Mayu hadn't mentioned it. Was I the only one that had dream all of it? If so, should I bring it up to her?  
After this morning, we had decided to go out to our spot by the lake, it had a relaxing atmosphere. Somehow all my nerves melted away when I knew it was just us and the beautiful scenery. Even if I could see it anymore, I remembered it in mind like an endless painting.  
"Mio, the sunsets so pretty. I wish you could see it too."  
A smile crossed my face. This warming feeling I missed fluttered through me. "It's alright at least we're together."  
"I've missed you so much."  
"Missed me? I haven't gone anywhere Mayu. What do you mean?"  
I could hear her giggle, something that use to be warming and still was, except for when it reminded me of Sae and sent chills down my body. "Mayu?"  
"Sorry, I know I must sound silly. I just meant I missed this version of you is all. The one that smiles happily and lifts my spirits."  
No matter how much I liked to think I hadn't changed, it was true. Did she blame me? I'm sure she didn't, she had also witnessed the same nightmares in that village, if not worse. Something like that would change any ones out look on life. At least we'ed survived it. Though lingering in the back of my mind one question remained from the past days events. Would I dream of that village tonight, or even worse, return to it?  
"Don't worry about anything Mio." She suddenly grasped my hand. "Now we really will be together forever. Come on, let's go home."  
The words caught in my throat and all I could manage was a nod in reply. I'd never be able to hear those twisted words without a part of my sanity fleeing. It was the crack in my mind that wouldn't heal. I couldn't simply ask her to never say the words again, it wasn't right. But as we held hands and walked I had a sickening feeling of deja vu. I had to stop thinking that once everything was perfect it would fall apart again, even though it had happened in the past.

* * *

Kei wasn't home again. It seemed like he rarely was anymore. I dreaded asking Mayu to cook for us again, she'd had to so many times because of my loss of sight, though she always reminded me it wasn't a problem and she enjoyed it. Oddly I wasn't hungry the slightest bit and I hadn't eaten anything today. Maybe I'm catching a cold?  
"Mio will you come sit with me? I want to change your bandages."  
"I'll get them since I'm up."  
We kept the box in the smaller closet of out room. I couldn't count the times I'd thanked Mayu for helping me with them. After a while or when sleeping they would slip off or become terribly frayed. Each time I'd pray that maybe my sight would have gotten better, that I could see again. But lights of any kind only caused me pain and headaches. The dark had become my friend, but perhaps that was my punishment for looking into the abyss.  
Slowly stepping into the small closet I reached up. It was when my hand collided with the box that I heard a loud click of wood behind me. The closet door had shut. I assumed I was imagining it at first, or perhaps Mayu had knocked something over. But I was wrong. When I turned and found myself pushing against the soft wood I wasn't worried, because I knew that Mayu was still with me.  
My fingers grasped for the handle and though I found it I discovered that it wouldn't budge.  
"Mayu can you open the door from your side?" I asked, waited for a reply, and nothing but silence could be heard. "...Mayu?"  
I wasn't the least bit claustrophobic, but the idea of spending all night the the closet wasn't welcoming. I dropped the box of bandages and pulled hard with both hands, it wouldn't move an inch and this caused panic to settle into my mind. To many things had already happened for this event to play out now of all times. I pounded on the door, screaming for Mayu. Where had she gone?  
"Mayu please, where are you? I don't want to be trapped in here!"  
Up until now I hadn't thought about it, but as my sore palms slammed against the door a thought struck me. Who had closed the door behind me? The only people within the house were me and Mayu. She wouldn't do something like this though, would she? It didn't make sense.

From within the darkness behind me I heard a faint laugh that escalated my heartbeat to it's limits. Like a piece of glass long cracked for ages, my mind shattered all possible logic and I could only grasp fear. Would this be it? Would I be trapped in this closer forever, the laughter repeated over and over while I slowly went insane? When things looked better they turned worse, why hadn't I noticed that things were going to well today? Was I even awake, was this even the real world? Had Mayu finally abandoned me too?

"Maybe it's better if I give up..."

I slumped against the wall, hands against my ears trying to block out the laughing. Eyes full of tears and bandages slowly slipping. Mayu, I needed her more than I ever could have before. Within the small five seconds of defeat, how I could only explain how I felt, the door slid open revealing light from the room. That calming voice seemed so alarmed.

"Mio! I'm sorry, I went downstairs for... That doesn't matter, but what happened to you?"  
Mayu's arm wrapped around me and pulled me to stand. The light hit my vision and I squinted, but for the first time since I'd become blind, it didn't burn. Everything looked as if it was through water, as she lead me to sit on the bed still mumbling words that were drowned out, it was as if my vision had improved slightly. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Can you hear me? Are you alright Mio?"

I shifted my gaze to Mayu who sat on my right holding my hand. I could make out her figure and that she was wearing something bright colored, but the image was far from perfect. Still, I couldn't hide a small smile as the horrific incident that had took place melted away to relief.  
"I think my sights starting to come back..."

She sighed. "That's amazing! But how is it possible?"

"I don't know." But I was thankful that at least the light didn't feel like i was staring into the sun anymore. Questions still fluttered within my mind. Had Mayu closed the closet? Everything that had happened didn't add up completely. The village, I was there but then the sudden headache and returning here. Had it all really happened or was it a dream? Was this reality or had I passed out and lay in the Kurosawa house? There wern't to many other choices in finding out, so I knew what I had to ask.

"Mayu, how do you think we returned from the village?"

"The village?" She paused for a moment and I could hear her sighing again. "What are you talking about? We escaped that place together. Are you having bad dreams again Mio?"

Bad dreams? No that wasn't possible, or was it? That everything I had done since that first dream was actually part of a dream? How long I would have had to sleep for it to play out, but I knew I had been awake.

"Don't you remember anything? We both dreamed about the village and then I saw Sae, and the mirror broke, and just now in the closet someone closed the door behind me!"

Mayu giggled. "You must have dreamed a lot, of course you've been sleeping since we got home from the hospital. I haven't dreamed about the village even one time. As for the closet, you must have closed it without thinking, I wasn't in the room."

The only conclusion I could even fathem was that I'd gone crazy, this was an alternate world where nothing could resemble understanding, or Mayu was lying to me. Though this was Mayu, my dearest sister who had once been as terrified of the dark as I now had become. She wouldn't lie to me no matter the situation.

"You need to relax Mio, you're on medication to help your eyes, remember?" The small glimmer of doubt I'd had vanished when I heard Mayu rattle the pill bottle.

It might have been possible, that I slipped in and out of consciousness when returning from the hospital on medication. That everything up until now was just a dream and nor reality. That Mayu had been looking after me and trying her best not to remember the village, to be strong. But now I'd planted memories in her head along with mine.

Still, there was a nagging feeling in my gut that seemed to scream, this is all a set up to make you feel insane. Something's not right here, someone's not telling you the full truth. The deja vu feeling hit me like waves crashing against the rocks. Perhaps Kei could lighten up things for me if I talked to him. Until then, I would trust Mayu as much as I could, even if I loved her more than life itself, something very wrong was happening behind my back.

"Don't worry Mio, everything's going to be alright. I promise."


	9. Chapter 8: Revelation

**Hi everyone! =)  
I wanna thank all of you who've been adding my story to your faves and messaging me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
Please comment your opinions if you wanna and thanks again! =D**

* * *

**Mayu's POV  
**Yae Kurosawa was standing before with her lips curved in a gentle smile. Though I knew of her this was the first I had ever seen her. Of course I thought at first she might be Sae but she could never look so kind with the hatred she clung to.

"You know me, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yae... but why are you here?"

She didn't reply right away but made her way to where I sat on a tatami mat and joined me. Among all the others I'd seen so far in the village who didn't look like their ghostly selves, she appeared human and very realistic. Mio and I had fallen asleep and woken here, but I was beginning to think it was the opposite. We were here and our lives were the dream. At least it felt like that.

"It was difficult for me to return to this place at first, but my spirit couldn't hold the burden of what I'd done to Sae. By now I'm sure you and your sister have noticed what's happening haven't you?" I shook my head still confused on exactly what was going on, her expression became serious. "Sae attempted to take you in my place when she lead you to this village. You would have replaced me in the ritual and it wouldn't have failed, but you stopped her. I'm grateful for this... If anyone should take that place it should be me. Instead of repeating what has already happened I've come to a conclusion. She's trying to take your twin from you."

I could feel my fists tighten as I finally realized what Yae meant. We had managed to send Sae back into her own personal hell once with the camera, more Mio's doing so than mine. But now instead of trying to take me once again to complete the ritual, she wants to take Mio with her so she won't suffer alone for eternity.

"But why?! How? We stopped her so how did she return?"

Yae glanced at the door as heavy footsteps passed in the hall, when whoever it was was out of hearing distance she spoke freely. "Your sister released her. There was a small detail left out of the ritual notes, many actually, not everything was shared since it was a secret to begin with. In the butterfly shrine there was a mirror that we both held together once, a priest blessed it so that once the ritual was complete our souls would be bound together forever. So that one day when I died I would return to my sister, or so they believe this by their religion but in the end it only helped bind Sae to this village when the ritual failed. I ran away so it was only Sae who was effected by this. When your sister found the mirror Sae tricked her into breaking it and thus released her spirit fully from the abyss."

Mio had done this? Not by choice but somehow she had been fooled by Sae. From the dreams I had I never once saw Sae in them, but when I'd asked Mio about her she said she hadn't dreamed of the village at all. Had she actually lied to me?

"How do you know this? I never saw Mio enter the shrine when we were together."

Yae shifted her glance to the shelf of dolls across from us as she spoke. "I've been watching over in the shadows since Sae entered your dreams but I could never communicate with you till now. When she broke the mirror it somehow helped me also, I think. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. This village isn't real, only something Sae has made you see. She wants you to relive her life and if you do the ritual your spirit within this world will die. Her powers have grown since the last time, I fear we may not be able to stop her."

So then, it was a ll just a dream. Nothing was real. These people were figments of my imagination. When we left the real village it still had a hold on us somehow. Mio's spirit had been tricked into releasing a seal that held Sae in the abyss, and somehow it helped Yae return as well. I could only think of one thing that might work that would save both Mio and me. I rose from my sitting position and walked closer to the doll shelf. The twins in orange kimono sat at the top outshining the rest. At that moment I almost thought I might cry, fearing what was happening to Mio while I was trapped here in the village.

"We must end this. For Mio, I'll do anything..." Of course I would, without her I couldn't survive. "How can I wake from this world, how are you here now when you weren't before? Perhaps if you were to do the ritual with Sae once again then she would be appeased."

I heard her sigh. "It's not that simple. Sae's spirit is haunting your sister now, she has a hold on her of some kind. Like she once did on you and Mio may not even be aware of this. You'll have to either awaken from this place or pray your sister returns." She paused in speech for a moment while admiring the butterfly journals on a small shelf, the ones I planned to read in hopes of helping me escape this nightmare. "For a long time my spirit was trapped in a dark place withing a mansion. Someone freed me and my spirit was able to move on, but this version of me that left behind Sae returned here to the village. We're bound together for all eternity, we promised each other. I betrayed her..."

I could understand her point of view when it came to their promise. Both so young and because of Itsuki and Mutsuki's failing ritual they now had to take their place. One twin already lost and Sae being her closest friend and sister, it was to much to ask of one person. How can you strangle someone you love on the simple hope that it will save others who may or may not even deserve such a gift? Killing Sae was the same as killing herself. Poor Mio, I knew she would never hurt me, she couldn't. And I could never hurt her.

"I don't think you betrayed Sae, not completely. It may have been wrong to leave her behind, but you had no other choice. If you returned then your life would have been a lonely hell. Sae wouldn't have wanted that, even if it meant she had to give up her life for you. In the end, the hellish abyss took her sorrow and made her was she has become."

Yae's kind smile returned for a moment. "You see the good in all things, don't you Mayu? But you must not forget the evil as well. Sacrifice or not, she still believed in her heart I would return for her and I didn't. When she finally realized this it was to late and she became tainted. It's all my fault."  
From the light of the candles I could see tears streaming down her cheeks. So this was how it ended? Mio lived and I would die here with Yae in the village. I couldn't think of a world where my sister didn't exist. I wouldn't if I could help it.

"I know you think it's not so simple, but if you're reunited with Sae then I don't see how things can't return to what they once were. You're both dead already, forgive me if I sound cruel but when you perform the ritual you should be able to become one with her." And maybe Mio and I could return to our world forever.  
Yae took my hand in hers and then pulled me into an embrace. I wasn't sure why she did this but I wrapped my arms around her while she spoke. "It may work now that my spirit was able to return to the village. I'll try, but first Sae has to return the village to it's normal state."  
There was only one thing I could think Yae meant by that. That Sae would have to return and the village would become the ghostly abyss it was when Mio and I first arrived.

* * *

**Mio's POV  
**After the closet incident I had been thinking a lot about Mayu. She seemed to change since that strange dream we both had. Almost like something was taking over her again, and only one thought came to mind. Could it be that Sae had somehow returned for revenge? I couldn't understand how it would be possible when we weren't in the village. Part of me wanted to ask Mayu, but the other feared it would only scare her more. In the end, it was the only option I had.

Mayu had left to go shopping for a few things she claimed we needed, leaving me home alone. That was something else that bothered me because we never left each others sides. She was always saying we would be together forever, that she treasured the time we spent as sisters and how we grew even more close than before, yet she left me alone. Something she's never done before unless forced to.  
My eye sight had seemed to improved slightly, enough I could handle lights and leave the bandages off. To be honest I was thankful for that part, but it didn't seem to make sense to me. Why would my vision be returning now of all times? The ones who dared even glance into the hellish abyss were blinded for life. Why was I so special? That's all I could think, no matter how happy I actually was.  
Sitting in our living room, trying to sort things through and sipping on tea I'd made, I heard the front door echo as it closed. A sudden tightness filled in my chest and my breath became shallow. I was frightened of what the answer would be to my questions. Footsteps approached the room, so I knew it was now or never.

"Mayu, I think we need to talk. Can you come here?"  
"Mayu? Isn't she with you Mio?" The voice that greeted me wasn't the one I'd expected to. Instead of a happy returning Mayu, Kei made an appearance before me with what looked like bags in one hand and a backpack in the other. At least, that's usually what he brings home, and I could hear rustling coming from his direction. It's true what they say about losing a sense, all the others of heightened.

"Kei, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. How did your work go?"

"As good as can be expected. I think I'm getting closer to discovering something, but it's always like this with folklore stories. There's people who will talk and won't talk because they're afraid."

"I see." Kei worked in researching folklore legends through out Japan. His interest in them started back when he began working with someone by the name of Junsei Takamine. I had never met the man but Kei talked highly of him at times. I did know of two people he worked with though, Mafuyu Hinasaki and Yuu Asou. Mafuyu, I didn't really know, but I had met Yuu once before. He and my uncle were very close it seemed and helped each other a lot with their work. Kei wrote to him a lot, but he said that so far he had gotten no reply to his last two letters.

"So where is Mayu? Why aren't you wearing your bandages anymore?" Kei questioned.  
"Mayu's... She left to go shopping, she should return soon. The bandages are gone because my sights improved slightly. I can see things but they're blurred badly." Where as before I couldn't see anything but darkness. I could hear him gasp in amazement as he seated himself on the couch beside me.  
"Amazing! Can you see me?" He waved a hand before my face. I couldn't really see it but I could feel the wind.

"Somewhat." I didn't wants to get his hopes up, but he was my uncle. He'd did so much for Mayu and me ever since our mother was hospitalized due to illness. Thinking of her now, if we can escape this endless nightmare, I want to see her again with my own eyes. I miss her, but not matter how much I do it won't matter. Someday she will die.

"I'm glad your sight is improving, but Mayu still shouldn't have left you alone like this. Something could have happened to you." He was silent for a moment, as was I. I knew this but Mayu had insisted I stay here. "It's not like you two to be separated."  
"I know, but Mayu's been acting a little odd since this morning. I can't understand why, maybe it was because... Never mind, it's nothing."  
Kei didn't pry, he never would. He was respectful of my wish to keep what happened in those woods a secret. All he'd ever asked was that when we were ready that we could tell him what happened, but I'd never planned to do that.

"Mio, you know if there's anything I can do to help you can ask me."

"I know." A small smile formed on my face, I didn't want him to worry about me. One way or another things would end good or bad and I wouldn't want Kei to be caught in the middle of it all. When I reassured him that things would be fine he offered to cook dinner, since he hadn't been home for almost two weeks, so I thanked him and returned to pretending to actually watch the TV.

An our or so later Mayu came walking through the door in a hurry, alerting Kei and I wo sat at the table alone eating. I expected her to come greet us with a smile and say she lost track of time, or ran into someone she knew, something like that. But instead her footsteps echoed off the stairs leading toward out room.

"Mayu?" Kei called. His reply was a slamming door, which worried us both. "That's not like her, something must have happened." He stood from the table.

"Please let me check on her."  
Kei didn't protest but simply nodded and sat back down to eat. He knew how close me and Mayu were, no secret we didn't share. He knew I was just as worried about how she'd been acting, since I'd told him everything except the story of the village. For some reason it was still to much to share, to personal.  
When I reached out room I knocked lightly on the door, but there was no reply from within. It wasn't until I closed the door that I suddenly felt like someone was in the room with me, but I still didn't hear my sisters voice. It was faint, but there were shallow breaths coming from somewhere.

"Mayu, we have to talk." I said turning to take in the room I could only make out blotchy colors. Like a painting gone horribly wrong. My hand grazed the wall as I walked toward Mayu's bed. It seemed like the breathing became closer, but did that mean someone was in the room with me?

"Are you there?" My voice weak and body already shaking. The first idea of what it could be that came to mind was simple, a spirit. That perhaps I was once again being haunted by the villagers or worse, Sae herself. The camera had been left behind in the abyss, so there was no way of defending myself if it came to a fight. But maybe I was being paranoid.  
When I was closer to the bed, praying all the while that nothing jumped toward me in rage, I laid a hand on the sheets and felt a lump. Something like what a body might feel like under the covers.

"Mayu?"

"Mio get away from there." Mayu's voice suddenly called from behind, her tone was more than a whisper. She sounded angry and hurt. I wasn't completely sure what I was thinking at that moment, what I was feeling for my sisters words, but my body reacted on it own and I knelt on the bed. My hands rubbed against the form of a human arm until it rested of what felt like her cheek. Soft and warm I'd held it before when trying to comfort her. I understood then what was happening, even if I didn't want to believe it was true.

"Mayu... You've been acting odd every since this morning. You dreamed of the village too didn't you? I'm not crazy to think that what's going on is just a scary dream..." Her hands, cold as ice suddenly clasped onto my right arm and pulled my away from the bed, pushing me to the right where I fell atop mine with tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"I know what you are..."

"Mio stop it, don't say such things!" Her sudden scream startled me. This was Mayu's voice but it wasn't, almost like a twisted mixture of two in rage. My head felt dizzy as my pulse raced. Nervous, frightened, confused, all emotions seemed to form in me and make my stomach feel queasy. If what was happening was reality though, then this time no matter the cost be it my life or not, I wouldn't back down easily.

"I should have noticed this sooner..." My words caught for only a moment, then with an anger that had built for to long I shouted. "You're not my sister, Sae!"  
All at once my vision became clear as I felt something brush past my shoulder making me stagger toward Mayu's sleeping body. Had she granted me my sight back? The room was the same it had always been. I sat beside my sister, head spinning as if someone had hit me with a blunt object and cold chills covered my body. I was staring straight into Sae's dead eyes with nowhere to run.  
"Yae, things could have finally been different... Why won't you stay with me?" She giggled reaching her hands out toward me. I had nowhere to go. She didn't hesitate and within seconds charged at me grasping my neck. "If I can't have you.. No one can!"


	10. Chapter 9: Deceived

**Hello Everyone! ^^ This is a much needed update I know, and more will come soon for other stories. Thank you again to everyone who's messaged me, and reviewed, and supported the story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, thanks again! =3**

* * *

_Yae... Please, don't leave me all alone again..._

The fact that I was able to feel anything shocked me, because I'd thought that once Sae had grabbed me there would be no hope for survival. Her grasp was so cold that I couldn't think of a comparison. Her nails dug deep and left marks on my skin that were sore to the touch, and though I'd thought that I might die as images of her ritual and Mayu's smiling face flashed across my eyes, I slowly opened them and awoke on a futon next to a small burning red candle. How long I'd been out was uncertain to me but I was aware from the moment I woke that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was within the Osaka house once again, staring blankly at the splintered closet across from me.  
The red silk blanket was pulled up to my neck, but even so there was still a chill wind coming in from the atrium behind the lattice. I remembered this tatami room very well because of the figure beneath the blanket frozen in place, but it didn't dawn on me at first that I was laying in the exact same spot. Shuffling from beneath the blanket I lifted my arm to reveal the same white kimono sleeves as I'd worn before.  
Something reflecting the moonlight across from me caught my eye. Sitting on a small stand in the alcove, which still held the faded white flower scroll, was a vase with a white spider lily perched in it. Something I would have remembered seeing in the past. Somehow it looked so pure and innocent compared to the decaying world around me.

_We picked it together, do you remember Yae?_

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and the room brightened around me. The scenery was changing with each blink I took, and soon I was standing in the forest. Warm summer air softly blowing against my skin, cicadas singing in the trees above, and Sae sitting against the rocks by the running stream. She was humming some kind of tone as her fingers parted the flowing waters. This felt so familiar, like the place Mayu and I use to play in when we were younger. The place where this nightmare had began for us. When Sae noticed me she turned with a bright smile on her face. Her skin wasn't pail, her kimono unstained by the blood of her victims. She seemed like a perfectly normal and happy girl.  
"Yae come here! You'll never believe what I found."  
I was speechless at first at how she acted, because I'd never known anything besides her twisted self. As I stepped closer she stood to reveal a small patch of wild spider lilies all crimson in color. When Sae lifted her hands toward me I flinched for a moment, until I saw that she was only holding one of the lilies, white in color.  
"It's rare to find white ones."  
"Why did you pick it?" The words involuntarily came from my lips, as if I'd become a puppet. "Now it'll die sooner than it should have."  
Her features changed to a mix of worry and sadness, so without thinking I wrapped my arms around her. As if trying to shield her from sorrow because she was a fragile thing I wanted to keep safe. It was the same thing I did to Mayu at times, when she looked as if she might cry, because she was my sister and I loved her. I didn't want her to be sad, Yae would do the same I believe.  
I assumed this flashback must be a memory of Sae's, so I wouldn't taint it but let it play out like a scene from a movie. I still knew that Mayu was my sister.  
"It's alright, we'll take it back with us and put it in a vase. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Her smile returned.  
"We don't get to sneak away often so when we do I always try to bring something back, to remember the day we spent together."  
I took the flower from her hand, but from the moment my fingers wrapped around it visions flashed through my mind. Yae and Sae returning to the village, the priests catching them trying to sneak into the Kurosawa house and taking them to their father. Separating them by using the cells Mayu had once been locked in, within the Kurosawa and Tachibana houses. In the end, Itsuki placed the flower Sae had been holding in a vase within the tatami room.  
My body jolted and I fell to my knees as the hands grasping my shoulders returned. For a moment my head began to feel dizzy, but when my eyes focused I saw that I was no longer in the forest or the tatami room, but in the doll room of the Kiryu house. Memories of the twin girls came to mind when looking at the empty pedestals.  
"Yae, are you alright?"  
"Yeah..." I slowly turned my head back to see her release me as I stood. She was holding something small under her arm.

_The doll Yoshitatsu Kiryu made for us. That day I was so sad when we left, because we couldn't take the doll with us. One of fathers many strict rules about focusing only on the ritual..._

My eyes scanned the room for Sae's other half, the voice that echoed in my ears wasn't the same gentle tone that her good half before me spoke. Acting against my will I walked toward her and took the doll to examine it. Straight black hair reached to it's shoulders, wrapped in a red obi and white kimono, to match our outfits I assumed.  
"Kiryu said he made a set of twin dolls that looked exactly like it only taller, but we can't see them yet."  
"Why can't we?" My lips moved on their own.  
"It's a gift to witness when we pass over the bridge connecting the twin houses."  
That comment made me think back to when Sae had chased me when I dropped the camera. Those dolls opened the door to the bridge, identical twins with a red cord around their waist. Even then when I was in that room she had called me Yae. I began to wonder if she was that blind to think I was her actual sister or that determined to make me believe it.  
My eyelids suddenly felt heavy as Sae's smiling face blurred into nothing more than blotchy colors. A part of me wanted to scream in protest to stop making me see such things, but when I blinked again and the pain in my head faded I saw white mist in the distance. My hands clasped the wooden rail of the bridge that lead to the Kurosawa house. At first I began to think it was another memory, but upon scanning my surroundings I saw that the village had been returned to it's horrific state. Patches of thick fog floated in various areas around the bridge, the waters jet-black surface revealed nothing below.

These memories, had they been what Mayu was seeing the whole time she'd been possessed by Sae? But surely they weren't good, because all she's ever speak of were the tragic events of the past. As I turned toward the gate leading away from the Kurosawa house I felt as if I was being watched. A cold chill rippled across my arms and down my spine, the memories of that poor drowned woman surfaced. Surely I wouldn't have to fight for my life without a camera?  
"Yae..." Sae's voice sweetly whispered in my ear, I turned back quickly as she placed a hand on my cheek. "After all this time you've finally come back to me. That night when we tried to run, I fell... But I knew you'd come back to me. You won't leave me again right?" Like a marionette my lips curled into a smile, for a moment her face resembled Mayu's.  
Against my will yet somehow not fully fighting it I placed my hand atop hers. "Of course not. I'll never leave your side."

* * *

**Mayu's POV**  
The daydream of the past I was trapped in was becoming all to real it seemed. I wanted to believe that the village had been saved and was now restored to a peaceful state, that Mio hadn't given up her sight in the real world just for things to come to this, that the ritual was over. But from the events Yae told me about Sae returning it seemed hopeless to wish that everything would be alright. That's all I could do though, was hope that Mio would awaken from whatever daydream she'd been placed in away from me. Perhaps somewhere in some time like our own, we were still unconsciously side by side.  
Yae had lead me down to the great hall as night fell, nothing compared to the thick darkness within the other village. Seeing how clear the night sky was when I passed the small garden by the stairs, how peaceful and at ease the villagers were, it seemed so much more deceiving now then it had before when I was with Mio.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
Yae walked to the irori and this was when I noticed that the fire wasn't burning anymore, in it's place was a large pile of ash that looked as if it had built over years. There were patches here and there that looked as if someone had split water onto it, but after a moment I realized that it wasn't water at all. The floor below my feet was stained with crimson marks. Some of which were still wet.  
"Yae what's going on?" She knelt in a small puddle of the blood and began digging through the ashes. "Please answer me!"  
"It's here, it's hiding right here." She cupped the ash in her hand as if it were merely sand and brushed it out of the way. I couldn't see anything nor did I understand what she was looking for. What could be hiding in the ash?  
A ringing noise echoed in my ears as I glanced between the walls around me. I could tell something was wrong, for with each few blinks they seemed to change, become dull in color. Then I could make out faded hand prints that were becoming a more vivid red in color. The idea hit me instantly that Mio had somehow broken away from Sae's curse.  
"Could it be possible that-"  
"Everything is becoming what it once was." Yae's words finished me sentence. She was standing now and dusting something off in her hands, when she turned my way I saw that it was none other than the cursed object that helped free me and Mio before. The camera obscura.  
"Mio dropped it in the abyss, how is it here of all places?"  
"Sometime after Seijiro Makabe was taken captive in the village someone attempted to burn this camera in the hopes of destroying it's contents, but apparently they were unsuccessful because it didn't burn. After Itsuki found it he placed it in the Osaka house so I am not sure why it's still here."  
There was a sudden groan behind me and I feared to look at what it was. Another one followed it along with a horrified scream and plea for help. Sae's victims were returning to the great hall.  
Yae placed the camera in my hands. "Use it to capture my spirit. I'm not sure what will happen but when you confront Sae I may be of some help if you keep the camera with you."  
"But how?"  
"Take it now! Before the village is restored and my spirit is tainted."  
All I could manage to do was nod, holding the camera up to eye level I didn't worry about aiming and snapped the shot. Yae suddenly let out a shrill scream that startled me. I hadn't meant to hurt her if I did, but slowly her form faded and the camera in my hand pulsed. I could only believe that this meant she was still with me.  
A thick miasma had began to seep into the room around my feet. Any small detail of the once peaceful village was now gone, this place was the same nightmare I'd once been trapped in. That left me to wonder where Mio was now and what was happening to the camera and backing away toward the sliding door Yae's words came back to me like a crashing wave, what she had said about Mio being the new version of her. Sae wasn't after me anymore, all she cared about was Mio. With her she could complete the ritual.  
Even though I wanted it to be me who Sae was after, because I knew Mio would then be safe, it appeared our roles had been completely reversed from what they once were. I had to stop this ritual, I had to save Mio. There must be a way to escape this endless nightmare and the only thing I could imagine bringing peace to Sae was Yae. All I could do now was hope that her plan worked and that I wasn't too late when I reached them.


End file.
